Pequeños herbívoros
by Viany Pasty
Summary: 1827  Una aventura pasajera llena de placer y lujuria puede traer consecuencias, y más si ni si quiera sabes el nombre de la persona con quien te acostaste, para que seis años después lleguen dos niños llamándote papá.


Hola de nuevo, aquí con una nueva historia, es un 1827 como pareja principal con toques de otras parejas como RL, 6927, 8059 y 6959, que se darán poco a poco, la historia va a contener algo de lemon y Mpreg.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una noche común y corriente como cualquier otra, encontrándome en una habitación de hotel, con una persona que ni siquiera conozco, una persona que a la mañana siguiente voy a olvidar, alguien que solo utilizo para pasar un buen rato, puesto que soy un hombre joven y a la vez tengo necesidades que satisfacer, no importa si son hombres o mujeres, en su mayoría son hombres, las mujeres ya me aburrieron, más a parte que con ellas se corre el riesgo de que salgan embarazadas, las cosas tienen que ir más lentas porque para ellas es algo "especial", tienden a ser más delicadas y escandalosos, por eso son más interesantes los hombres, con ellos puedes ser más rudos y a la vez ellos saben que solo es por una noche.

Pero la situación es diferente, alguien solo dejo una carta en el salón del comité disciplinario de Namimori, una carta que tiene plasmados los sentimientos del remitente, pidiéndome que en esta noche le haga el amor con pasión y con locura, no importa que al despertar no me encuentre a su lado, que yo sea quien tome aquella virginidad que tanto ha guardado celosamente para mí, solamente para Hibari Kyoya, debido a la carta me encuentro en esta habitación de hotel, las luces están apagadas y solo entra la luz de la luna, en la cama observo a un chico que es menor a mí, sus cabellos tiene un color marrón oscuro y a la vez algo alborotados, su piel es ligeramente bronceada, tiene una complexión muy delgada, su rostro no lo puedo ver debido a que tiene un antifaz, pero puedo percibir que sus ojos tienen un color claro.

Me acerco a él con paso decidido, mientras lo hago me dirige una mirada profunda, pero a la vez impregnada de sentimientos que no sé descifrar, se levanta de la cama y yo me detengo, acortando la distancia entre los dos se para de puntitas y me planta un beso, un beso tímido y torpe a la vez, yo lo sujeto de la cintura y lo pego a mí, correspondo el beso y a la vez lo intensifico, invado esa pequeña cavidad con mi lengua, lo quiero saborear todo, cuando me beso sentí algo raro dentro de mí, porque no era un beso común y corriente, sino un beso diferente, nuestras lenguas empiezan una danza con frenesí, y sin dejar de besarlo lo llevo a la cama, dejamos de besarnos para recuperar el aliento pero aun así unidos por un hilo de saliva, me posiciono arriba de él y poco a poco con una delicadeza que no es propia de mí empiezo a desabotonar su camisa, al quitarle la camisa dejo descubierto su torso, observo como sus pezones están un poco endurecidos y sin pensarlo más empiezo a chupar y a mordisquear uno de ellos, mientras que el otro recibe caricias por parte de mis dedos, el ambiente que hace unos momentos estaba en silencio se ha empezado a sumergir en una hermosa melodía llena de gemidos y de suspiros por parte del chico, cerciorándome que estén endurecidos levanto mi cabeza y observo al chico, sus ojos me miran deseosos, su boca entreabierta dejando escapar pequeños suspiros y su cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor que empieza a recorrerle hace que me excite más, beso nuevamente sus labios y siento como se aferra a mi cuello, dura unos segundo y rompo el beso para poder besar su cuello y marcarlo, aspiro su aroma, un agradable aroma dulce, voy descendiendo y reparto besos por todo su abdomen, lo pongo boca abajo y delineo con mis dedos su espalda, mi cuerpo se siente caliente por lo que está sucediendo, nunca me he caracterizado por ser paciente y delicado con las personas, pero con él me estoy tomando demasiadas molestias, quitándome la camisa y dejándola botada por algún lugar de la habitación tomo al chico entre mi brazos y lo beso de nuevo, siento como se estremece debido a que ya no tengo la camisa, pero sus manos comienzan a recorrer mi espalda, hago que nuestras intimidades rocen, me estoy volviendo loco, pero quiero llevar las cosas tranquilas, lo dejo de nuevo en la cama y quito su pantalón junto con los bóxers, su miembro comparado al mío es pequeño, pero a la vez se ve delicioso, el trata de cubrir su miembro con sus manos por la timidez que siente, pero yo las a parto con cuidado y le susurro que no se preocupe, tomo con mi mano su miembro y lo empiezo a masturbar, primero lento y después rápido, sus gemidos suben un poco de tono y empieza a arquear la espalda, sin dudarlo llevo su pene a mi boca, lo lamo como si fuera un dulce, le propicio mordidas, una de mis manos juega con sus testículos, mientras que la otra busca la boca del chico, para que mis dedos sean lamidos por él, siento como sus manos se enredan en mi cabello, dirigiendo el ritmo, siento que quiere apartarse debido a que está próximo a correrse pero no lo permito, se corre en mi boca y siento un liquido caliente, me separo de él y lo beso nuevamente, compartiendo su esencia, me quito el resto de mi ropa y con mis dedos empiezo a lubricar su entrada, primero uno, después dos y hasta tres dedos, el primero le resulto doloroso, por lo cual comencé a besar sus labios nuevamente y sus pezones, cuando sentí que estaba la suficientemente dilatado me posicione entre sus piernas, mi miembro ya estaba lo suficientemente adolorido por la excitación, no aguantaría un segundo más sin penetrarlo, de poco a poco fui introduciendo mi miembro en él, lo que sentía no podía ser comparado con las otras relaciones que he tenido, era la primera vez que lo hacía con una persona virgen, era sumamente estrecho y delicioso, por su parte el soltaba quejidos de dolor, así que le avise que lo penetraría de una sola vez, solo pudo asentir, de una sola estocada entre en él quedando inmóvil para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la intromisión, pero el mío me pedía a gritos que me moviera, que partiera en dos aquel cuerpo debajo del mío, pero a la vez temía hacerle daño, aquel cuerpo se empezó a acostumbrar y fue moviendo sus caderas para indicarme que se encontraba bien, así que empezó un vaivén lento, la estrechez era tal que me podía correr en ese mismo momento, el vaivén que al principio era lento se volvió salvaje, mis oídos podían escuchar una hermosa melodía llena de gemidos, gemidos que me pedían más y que llevaban mi nombre, tomándole entre mis brazos comencé a masturbar su miembro de nuevo, mientras que el mordía mis hombros y arañaba mi espalda, cambie posiciones, quedando yo abajo le dije que me montara, apoyando sus manos en mi abdomen comienza a subir y bajar, un pequeño hilo de saliva cubre su boca entreabierta, su respiración es agitada por el placer que siente, siento que llego al clímax y la masturbación que le hago es más rápida, se corre manchando nuestros cuerpos y yo siento como mi miembro es apretado exquisitamente y sin evitarlo me corro dentro de él, cae sobre mi cuerpo, nuestras respiraciones están agitadas, nuestras frentes están cubiertas por el sudor, su cuerpo se acurruca entre mis brazos y antes de caer rendido por el cansancio y el sueño…

-Te amo Kyoya

De ese encuentro han pasado seis años, nunca supe su nombre ni su rostro, cuando desperté me encontraba solo y en el buro había una pequeña nota, dándome las gracias por haberle hecho el amor. Desde entonces mi cuerpo no ha podido ser satisfecho por alguien más, ya que no reacciona como se debe, así que me encuentro en un estado de abstinencia, pero que tampoco me resulta incomoda.

Me levanto con pereza del sofá, estoy tomando unas vacaciones y solo llevo un día y me siento aburrido, puesto que no hay nada interesante por hacer, así que sin dudarlo voy a la cocina, en el camino escucho como tocan el timbre y la puerta de una manera escandalosa, definitivo, los morderé hasta la muerte, furioso por interrumpir de esa manera abro la puerta del departamento encontrándome que no hay nadie por el pasillo, cuando estoy a punto de cerrarla siento como alguien jala de mi pantalón, dirijo mi vista hacia el piso y me encuentro con dos niños, quienes me dicen…

-Hola papá

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado, no soy muy buena con el lemon, pero en esta ocasión me esforcé mucho para que quedara bien.

Muchas gracias por leer

Saludos y cuídense mucho


End file.
